


The Nest and The Mysterious Disappearance of Clothes

by calmingmotions



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forgive Me, I, M/M, Mpreg, NEST - Freeform, Nesting, alpha!ike, omega!marth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Clothes have been going missing all around the smash manor and the thief is right under their noses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I messed around with, but would like to write more for. I don't know if you can tell whether or not I have a thing for twins, if you've red my Corrin and Zero fics yet.   
> Go check those out if you want, I hope you like this silly story. I've had this written out for forever but it was posted on fanfiction.net, not ao3 (I'm switching my better stuff over).

It started with a few pillows. Then some blankets. A couch cushion went missing, and as odd as that was, no one minded. The couch was big enough for the fire emblem crew to sit together even with some of the space being unusable. It was when the clothes started to disappear that four of the rooms residence's members stated to grow suspicious.

Lucina went about, asking if anyone had seen her favorite shirts, then came Robin, searching for some missing socks, and soon after Robyn began questioning the group about her loss of a pair of sweatpants. Ike lost a few shirts, more items of his own clothing going missing than the rest of the members. Both alphas, Lucina and Ike, had had the most things unexplainable go missing, while beta Robyn and omega Robin had much less taken from them. 

The only person who hadn't reported any vanished articles was Marth, the seven months pregnant omega in their current home. He had been wearing maternity clothes lately anyways, he'd have no motive for taking their clothes, and no one would have much use for his over sized shirts and loose pants.

Just because nothing of his had gone missing, didn't mean that the group would immediately point fingers at the Prince and blame him. Maybe one of the staff who occasionally came to clean their room took the clothes to wash them, maybe someone snuck into their room and stole them?

The tacticians and swordsmen pondered their missing clothing in the kitchen chairs while the Prince simply stood and left the group, going to his room with an excuse of "I'm tired."

-

The fire emblem group got up to head to breakfast the next morning. Lucina and Robin getting up first, knocking on Ike 's door to rouse the mercenary and Prince, Robin stepping into Robyn's room to wake her up. Marth slept with Ike at night, cuddling close to him for warmth and comfort, but in the day he would go to his own room. No one entered Marth's room, not even Ike. It was almost like some sort of sacred ground. 

The group got up and dressed themselves, although Ike helped Marth out with his clothing when his pregnant mate had padded into his room sleepily, asking for help softly. The Prince was already heavy with children to the point that he couldn't bear to be on his feet for too long, the twins in him drastically sapping his energy and bringing him discomfort. 

Ike tried to keep the Prince as comfortable as possible, buying him soft clothes with gentle fabrics that he could wear around the mansion, and making sure the omega was almost always surrounded by fluffy things, as he had seemed to take a liking to plush items. Especially ones heavily scented by the mercenary.

Even other people around the mansion tried to help the expecting Prince, all of them supporting towards him and most of them helping him when he needed it, trying to keep him comfortable and relaxed. Being stressed was dangerous when pregnant, and Marth was almost always on edge. It was quite nice to see everyone working together for Marth's benefit, although he tried to shoo off their help, telling them that he was 'Still able to do some things for himself.'

The swordsmen and tacticians stepped into the cafeteria, which couldn't really be classified as a cafeteria because of how nice it was, it was more like a restaurant with a buffet. Marth and Robyn sat together while the others went to get food, planning to get some for the sitting two as well.

They went to get their food, until Ike heard talking, and decided to eavesdrop just a bit. The mercenary overheard Zelda and Peach talking with each other, the betas talking about how some of their own clothing had gone missing. Lucina picked up on the conversation and elbowed Robin, telling him to listen in with a vague gesture. 

The group got their food, listening intently. 

"Yeah, I can't find a pair of my gloves." Peach said, her normally chirpy tone sounding upset.

"I'm missing two pairs of gloves and a sock. Just one sock, though, not a whole pair. And I don't have a clue where they went! The only person who could have taken anything is Marth, or Link or you, but neither of them would do such a thing, and I know you wouldn't either." Zelda said exasperatedly, crossing her arms. 

"Marth is the only person who has visited your room in a while, and it wasn't too long ago either. It was the last time we all gathered for tea, wasn't it?" Zelda nodded at Peach's words.

"I just don't know what to do," The pink princess exclaimed, "I've only got so many pairs of gloves!" The eavesdropping group was cut off from the conversation, the two princesses turning to go sit at a table with their companions, with the group turning to do the same. 

Ike sat a plate of breakfast in front of Marth, who was talking to Robyn with a relaxed expression, looking content as he laid a hand atop his swollen belly. Ike gave the Prince a small kiss on the temple before sitting beside him and eating his own food, although he did catch the Prince's content smile glow a bit brighter.

The group ate relatively quietly, Robyn and Marth still chatting occasionally in between bites of food, until Samus came over, tapping Lucina on the shoulder. The Princess turned to see a rather confused looking bounty hunter behind her, swallowing her food quickly to ask what the blonde needed.

"I was just going to ask if any of you had seen my zero suit, I have two, but it's still disconcerting that one's missing." She asked, looking slightly distressed by the loss. Lucina frowned before shaking her head no.

"We're missing stuff too," The Princess said, gesturing to the rest of the fire emblem members, who nodded. "And we overheard Zelda and Peach talking about missing clothes too. Do you think there's someone stealing all of our clothes?" Samus thought for a second before denying the question with a shake of her head.

"No one would just want our clothes, they don't have any value. Even my suit is just a layer of material," The bounty hunter replied. The group went silent for a moment. "Well, thanks anyways." Seamus said with a pout, turning around and making her way to the two princesses mentioned before. 

The fire emblem group muttered amongst themselves, all of them going over possible theories about their missing garments, all except for the Prince, who stayed quiet.

"Someone might just be playing a prank on us, trying to 'rowl us up." Lucina suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's no way someone would try to 'rowl up' some of the strongest fighters to ever live." Ike retaliated. No one could possibly that dumb. 

"What about for some sort of ransom, 'give me so much money and I'll give you all your clothes back'?" Robyn chimed in.

"No way, that's ridiculous." Robin said with a frown. Marth continued to remain almost studiously silent, finishing his breakfast before looking at the other people in the cafeteria, ignoring the conversation. Ike, of course, took quick notice to his mate's odd behavior.

He caught the noble's attention before saying, "Are you alright? Normally you'd at least join into the conversation." Ike asked, worried. Was Marth upset over something, had the mercenary done something to upset his mate? Was Marth uncomfortable about something, was someone bothering him?

Brought back to the world and out of his thoughts by Marth's soft voice, he turned his full attention to the Prince once more.

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile, "I've just been getting tired easier lately, that's all." Marth spoke gently, bringing his hands up to rest them on top of his swollen tummy. Ike smiled back at him, the kind noble's expression infectious, even though he still worried about the Prince. He couldn't help but worry, instincts were weird. 

"Do you want to head back to the room? Rest up a bit before going to watch today's match?" The mercenary asked, trying to be considerate. Sometimes he just wasn't sure what the best plan of action was for the omega. 

"That'd be nice." Marth replied, looking tired suddenly. Ike stood up, then helped his Prince do the same. He told the other sword wielder and the two tacticians that they were heading back to the room, then started guiding Marth throughout the halls by the hand.

The trip was a quiet one, the silence pleasant, but Ike couldn't help but break the pleasant tranquility. 

"Has nothing been stolen from you, no socks, no shirts?" Ike asked. Marth flinched slightly at the words, throwing Ike's mind off for a second. Why would he have such a strong reaction to such a simple question? The noble regained his royal composure in a matter of seconds.

"Not a thing." The Prince replied, not saying anything else. Ike frowned.

"How strange." The two continued to walk quietly until they eventually reached they're door, which Ike opened for his mate. Marth gave him a small 'thank you' before stepping into the area, heading down the hall to everyone's rooms. Marth was stopped in front of his own door by Ike's own voice.

"Do you want me to come in and sleep with you? It's bound to be more comfortable sleeping with someone else rather than alone." the mercenary said, trying to persuade the Prince to let him inside the secretive room. Marth gave him yet another gentle smile before opening the door, the inside of the room obscured from Ike's vision.

"No, it's okay, thank you though." Marth said before slipping into his room, the door closing behind him.

Ike knew not to take it personally, no one has been in the Prince's room, not even the cleaning staff. No one knows why someone hasn't just walked in, bit no one's had the courage. 

The mercenary sulked over to the couch, feeling as if he needs to be with Marth. He's felt very protective of the Prince since... a particular incident that set off everyone in the mansion, all of them worrying about their own safety, and most importantly, the expecting noble's safety.

The best he could do right now was turn the tv on and keep watch outside the room, keeping Marth as safe as he could without disrespecting his privacy. Marth had voiced his discomfort at being crowded and persistently worried about, even if it was only his alpha doing it sometimes. The Prince wasn't like this before the pregnancy, the pros of bearing children coming along with some awful cons.

Anxiety, mood swings, moments of dizziness that could be life threatening, and at some times frightening cases of depression. He just wanted his precious mate to be okay, and he was going to do whatever it took to keep his Prince happy. 

With his thoughts wandering slowly, the mercenary didn't even feel the pull of his own exhaustion until he was on the verge of sleep.

-

There was a small shake on his shoulder, a quiet voice telling him to wake up. With an agitated grumble falling from his lips, Ike creaked his eyes open, looking up to see Robyn giving him an amused smile and trying to rouse him. Ike yawned and stretched out his limbs, giving the beta an unamused expression, staring down the girl. He had been sleeping so well too.

"Can you get Marth up?" the girl started, "We were going to head down by the lake." With another yawn, Ike nodded, to which Robyn smiled and went to go sit with the other two people, who were talking to each other happily in the kitchen.

Ike stood up and stretched out his legs, heading over to the Prince's room.

"Marth?" he called, giving a soft knock. He waited a few moments, but heard no reply. "Marth, it's time to get up, we're heading down by the lake." he said with another short series of knocks. No answer. The mercenary grew worried after waiting a while longer. He gave another knock and another call of his mate's name. 

What if Marth had somehow hurt himself, what if something terrible had happened to his Prince? What if Ike was overreacting just a tad? All he had to do was open the door, no big deal. He would just get Marth up and they could head down to the lake, no worries. 

Ike turned the handle, opening the door slowly, cautiously. The mercenary avoided looking at the room until he stepped inside fully, keeping his eyes glued to the soft carpet. He closed the door a bit behind him before finally looking up.

The room was clean, clearly well kept and lived-in, with the smell of omega heavy in the air. It smelt amazing, just like Marth's gentle scent. The room was normal, although almost abnormally clean, except for the rather large pile of clothes in the corner, where on top of them laid the omega, curled on his side and sleeping deeply.

Is-Is this where all of their clothes had been going? To create a nest for his mate? Ike couldn't hold back a small laugh, finding the situation rather humorous. The thief had been right next to him the whole time. The nest was big enough to fit two people, Marth laying with his back up against a small wall of clothes that was propped up by the actual wall. 

There was something he hadn't noticed before that now stuck out clearly. The room's walls were painted a soft blue, matching the royal blue bedspread, unlike the normal white or grey walls. And now he noticed the numerous scents too, ranging from princess Zelda's sweet but rather powerful scent to his own alpha scent.

They're were shirts, gloves, socks, pants, almost every article of clothing you could name in the pile. Ike turned and opened the door slightly, craning his head back to see the group of three in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," He said, grasping their attention by the light laugh in his words, "I think I found our missing clothes." he said, opening the door a bit wider when Lucina scampered over to look. The princess let out a soft 'aw' that Ike could only assume meant that she found the scene cute, while the two tacticians fought for a glimpse, both of them letting out similar noises.

"He looks so cute!" Robyn exclaimed with a wide grin, only to be pushed aside by Robin, whose expression melted to something that might have been adoration. The mercenary couldn't help but agree. The Prince's mouth had fallen slightly agape, and he looked so peaceful, hair falling gently into his face as he breathed deeply, calmly. And not to mention how he looked while carrying, almost with some sort of glow along his pale skin due to his pregnancy. He was the picture of a perfect omega.

Marth's eyes fluttered open before he let out a small yawn, moving to snuggle into the sheets even more. Then the Prince froze, jerking up and looking at the four intruders of his room, face turning an impressive red.

"U-Um." He let out, princely composure washed away while a look of panic covered his delicate features. 

"So you've been stealing people's clothes?" Ike asked, looking at Marth expectantly, feigning disapproval while the others, quickly catching on, donned they're own similar expression. The Prince may be expecting, but that doesn't save him from the crew's teasing. Marth winced at the words, but nodded slowly, looking down at the stolen clothes, shifting to sit up straighter with his heavy belly in a comfortable spot. "Because?" Ike continued.

"I-I needed to build a nest..," The Prince started shakily, looking upset, "And the other people's scents are... comforting." Ike smiled softly, although Marth couldn't see since he was still sulking at the ground, arms moving to cover his tummy in a self-conscious gesture.

Ike walked over to the nest and looked down at his mate, who looked back up at him nervously. The mercenary bent over and pulled his omega up for a comfortable hug, trying not to mess up the intricately set up nest. He had to give Marth some credit for it, it was pretty impressive. Marth looked rather surprised by the hug.

"You're not angry?" The omega asked as he tentatively hugged the alpha back. Ike could practically feel the other three people holding their breaths.

"No, you were just following your instinct, and it is kind of cute, so no," Marth physically relaxed against him. As if the mercenary could ever be mad at someone as kind as his mate.

"Although, you will have to give all of this stuff back." He said to the omega, causing Marth to let out a sad little whimper, to which Ike chuckled and the three people still watching from the door cooed. They were like a fan club that cheered on the Prince and mercenary's relationship, although they had paid more attention to Marth during his pregnancy, finding every little thing he did cute or endearing. 

Ike pulled back to look at the Prince. 

"We'll get you some new stuff, and maybe we'll have some of the other people sent it, so you can still be comfortable without stealing." Marth nodded softly, already agreeing to the idea. First, they'd have to take apart this complicated arrangement of a nest. They could go to the lake later, and it wouldn't hurt to miss just one smash match. 

-

Eventually, people began reporting that their stuff had miraculously appeared in their rooms again, clean and washed. Ike had gone to the store, which was surprisingly close to the manor, with Marth and the rest of the group to pick out blankets, pillows, stuffed toys, anything soft and cute. 

The Prince was ecstatic by the end of the trip, talking with Robin about rebuilding his nest, Lucina and Robyn joining into the omegas' conversation while Ike watched the group with a smile. Seeing his mate happy made him happy.

Ike went around, asking people of Marth's choice to scent blankets or pillows, letting Marth and Ike scent toys themselves incase they were kept for the kids, although they let the other three scent a toy each as well. While first confused, the chosen people would comply quickly when they were told that it was for Marth to make a nest. The people had been, as they described, honored to be so trusted and liked by the Prince to be part of his nest.

There were quite a few people on the list. Seamus, Zelda, Peach, Link, Pit and Pittoo, Shulk, and of course all of the Fire emblem members. Marth rebuilt nest in Ike's room, tucked snuggly in a corner and made with the help of Robin, the noble's excuse being that he needed 'another omega's helping hand.' So the two were left alone for an hour or two with the toys, blankets and pillows.

Ike eventually went to check on them, only to find the complex nest recreated and the two sleeping together on it, facing each other and breathing peacefully. Ike called in the blue-haired alpha and light-haired beta, both of them making soft noises of happiness.

"If only Chrom were here." They said in unison, causing them to look at each other in surprise and then laugh softly. Is Chrom Robin's?... You know what, it wasn't any of his business, no need to pry. 

The wide-awake three let the snoozing two sleep a bit longer, until the pregnant omega padded into the room with Robin close at his heels, yawning softly. The group let the two omegas get dressed into some casual clothes and get out of the clothes they had been working in, although the two clinged together in their drowsy state. 

The group went out for dinner at one of the nearby restaurants away from the mansion. They ate and then retired to their room for the night, where Ike and Marth said goodnight to the other three who were watching TV before heading to bed. 

Marth got his pajamas on, with some assistance from Ike, and immediately curled up on the nest, sniffing deeply as he nuzzled down into the fabrics. Ike got into his own sleeping attire.

"May I join you?" He asked his exhausted mate, who nodded before turning away from Ike and scooting over, making room for his alpha. Ike slid in behind him, immediately wrapping his arms around the Prince to touch the soft and stretched skin of his belly, nuzzling into the back of his neck as he caressed the skin. 

Marth sighed happily and scooted back into the warmth, thoroughly enjoying the hands rubbing against his sore skin as well.

"I love you." Ike said softly against his Prince's smooth neck. Marth giggled at the ticklish sensation, moving his hand back to place it against Ike's cheek, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling brightly, looking unbelievably happy. Ike mirrored the expression, the joy contagious. 

"I still can't believe that you stole to get those people's clothes though," the mercenary said, amusement laced in his words, "How did you manage to do it?" 

"I-I needed the clothes! We didn't have enough blankets and pillows here, so I had to resort to other people's things!" Marth whisper-shouted, quite the oxymoron, turning red at the words, "And I was able to do it because every time someone would invite me over I'd take something and hide it under my shirt." The noble's blush grew even more, becoming an extravagant cherry color.

Ike laughed, and rather loudly at that.

"So you hid it with your baby bump, and they didn't even notice?" Ike continued to laugh. Marth scowled, scooting further into Ike's comforting, although somewhat annoying right now, hold, gaining his attention on the omega in his arms.

"I know it's ridiculous," Marth sighed, looking almost regretful, "But can we please sleep now? These kids are really tiring to carry around all day." Ike frowned softly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ike said softly, nuzzling against the prince in an affectionate way, gentle scenting him while rubbed at the noble's tummy again. "I just think that instincts are strange, y'know. Like how now I want to be with you all the time, protect and care for you." Ike said softly, almost like a confession. Marth smiled at the words, spirit lifted a bit at the pure words.

"And like how I could stay in this nest with you for hours, content with just being in your presence." The Prince said, caressing his lover's cheek. Ike smiled back.

"Goodnight." Marth said, kissing Ike once again before moving his hand to a more comfortable spot and closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight." Ike replied, kissing his Prince's neck softly before cuddling against him firmly. The two slowly dozed off, kept warm by each other, and mindsets happy by their mate's words.


End file.
